phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Candace Flynn/Season 2
Candace Gertrude Flynn is the 15-year old sister of Phineas and Ferb, the eldest child of the Flynn-Fletcher household. Her day usually consists of attempting to get her brother and stepbrother in trouble with her mother, Linda Flynn, but by the time she arrives to see what they are doing, they always look perfectly innocent and normal. She is usually seen talking on her cell phone to Stacy Hirano, or less often Jenny and acts much like a stereotypical teenager when not trying to stop her brothers' antics. The Lake Nose Monster Lifeguard briefing.jpg Didn't I specifically tell you.jpg Family vacation at Lake Nose.jpg|The Flynn-Fletchers at Lake Nose We'll save everyone.jpg Candace saving Jeremy.jpg Jeremy saving Candace.jpg Candace agrees to rejoin.jpg|(snaps) "Okay!" Candace yells at a duck.jpg|Candace freaks out when she thinks she sees the Lake Nose Monster. Interview With A Platypus 202a- Canderemy Princess.png 202a- Candace whoopdedoo.png 202a- Jeremy gaming.png 202a- Winded Candace.png 202a- Canderemy gaming.png Candace flirty.jpg|Candace tries to flirt with Jeremy. Suzy's poodle takes aim.jpg|Suzy's poodle about to pee on Candace's shoe. JeremyScoldingPoodle.jpg|"Hey! Bad dog!" 202a- suzy trained her.png 202a- bad dog.png 202a- canderemy gaming 2.png Candace vs dog 4.png 202a- candace vs dog.png 202a- candace vs dog 2.png 202a- candace vs dog 3.png 202a- candace vs dog 5.png 202a- wet hair candace.png 202a- candace rant 1.png 202a- candace rant 2.png 202a- candace rant 3.png 202a- perfect day 3.png 202a- perfect day 5.png 202a- perfect day 10.png 202a- perfect day 11.png 202a- mom!.png 202a- it's still here.png 202a- candace hee hee.png 202a- candace shocked.png Jeremy putting Candace's shoe on.jpg|Jeremy returns Candace's shoe. 202a- the shoe fits!.png 202a- candace fainting.png 202a- enchanted.png Tip Of The Day Candace explain to use hard word box.jpg Candace with her Aglet Awareness ribbon.jpg|Candace's ribbon. Attack of the 50 Foot Sister title card.jpg|Candace height.jpg Shrunken watermelon.jpg|"What is that, a cantaloupe?" Bobblehead Candace.jpg|"I've turned into Bobblehead Candace!" GiantCandace.jpg|"Can't you make some sort of reducing cream?" Candace on DEI building.jpg|Candace holding P. P. Otter on top of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building. Waiting by the phone.jpg|Candace waiting for Jeremy to call her. Candace calling Jeremy.jpg|Candace and Jeremy try to call each other. Candace..png|Candace's photo. Backyard aquarium.jpg|The finale JeremyHoldingCandace.jpg|Candace in Jeremy's arms. Ibroughtyouabook.png|"I brought you a book!" Get Perry out of the cabinet.jpg|"Get that stinky pet out of our cabinets!" Gelatin clown face.jpg|Candace gets a clown face when she encounters the gelatin monster. KatieSquirtsMonster.jpg Dancing gelatin.jpg KidsSurroundGelatinMonster.jpg|The kids surround the gelatin monster. Stayed up all night reading.png Candace and Stacy in front of Tower Bridge.jpg Candace and Stacy in front of Tower Bridge - close-up.jpg Candace with magnifying glass.png Stacy distracted.jpg Stacy as Dr. Watson.png Candace and Stacy riding the London Eye.jpg I'm gonna bust them for sure.jpg|"I'm gonna bust them today for sure!" Saline solution.jpg|Candace introduces Stacy to saline solution. Intently watching the Big Obvious Ride.jpg|Candace, Stacy, and the kids watching over the ride. FiresideGirlsProvideBackup.jpg|The Fireside Girls provide backup during the song. PhineasGuitar2.jpg|"We're staring and we're glaring 'til our corneas burn." PnFPlayingGuitars.jpg|"We hope it will stay for the rest of the day..." WatchingandWaiting.png DontEvenThinkAboutBlinking.jpg|"So don't even think about blinkin'..." Go play.png|Candace figures the kids need to play on the ride. Back to watching.jpg|"Now we just keep watching it..." Mom's home.jpg|Their mom arrives home. Wait, it's mom!.jpg|"Wait - it's Mom!" There's gotta be some kind of sensor in the driveway.jpg|"There's gotta be some kind of sensor in the driveway!" Mom will see it from the front yard.jpg|Candace shows her mom the ride, but it becomes invisible again. Still here?.png|Candace and Phineas find out the ride is just invisible. Candace throws paint.jpg|Showing the "invisible" ride Yes! (Chez Platypus).png|"Yes!" Sometimesmystuffmesseswithyourstuff.png|Candace telling Phineas and Ferb not to mess with her stuff. Jeremy picks up Candace for their date.jpg|Jeremy picks up Candace for their "very special evening." Calling mom to complain about the wait.jpg|"Mom, Phineas and Ferb have built an exclusive restaurant in the backyard!" Romance at last.jpg|"Enjoy!" Candace and Jeremy enjoying dinner.jpg|Candace and Jeremy enjoy their date. Candace watching TV.jpg|Candace watches TV Kind of cute.jpg|Candace likes the baby turtle Shocked Candace.jpg|The sea turtle makes an easy prey.... Turtles dont have mothers.jpg|Turtles don't have mothers to protect them... Candace finds the butt.jpg|Candace finds the platypus butt PerryContraption.png|Phineas and Ferb use their Platy-posterior to take care of Perry's egg. Egg like a baby.jpg|An egg is like a little baby, it needs a living mother! Only normal.jpg|"Sometimes, I swear I'm the only normal one in this family" Cradling the egg.jpg|Candace holds Perry's egg in vs. Nature]. Tecnology0.jpg|Technology 0, Mother Nature won PFC Hug.jpg|Candace hugs Phineas and Ferb. Platy-posterior on a plate.jpg|Candace watches over the egg. Finished nursery.jpg|The finished nursery Candace talks to the egg.jpg Platypus natural enemy.jpg|"That's a rare whale song singing double breasted angle hooper. The natural enemy of the platypus in the wild" Nice mom suit.jpg|Jeremy likes the mom suit Candace watches kids in the backyard - panoramic.jpg Candace's weird face.jpg|Candace with a weird face Candace blow drying her hair.jpg|Candace blow-drying her hair. Kids see Candace on TV.jpg Candace zaps fruit monsters.jpg|Candace zapping some fruit enemies. Performing Let's Go Digital.jpg|The kids perform to "Let's Go Digital". Armed and dangerous.jpg|Candace is armed and dangerous. Phineas and Ferb dying.jpg|Phineas and Ferb experience a "Disney Death". You guys are okay.jpg|"You guys are okay?!" Sibs return to the real world.jpg|The trio think they're safe... Giant Buford returns.jpg|"The last level's in the real world!" Kids in ballgowns.jpg|The boys and Isabella get a sudden change of clothes... Candace gets a ballgown.jpg|...and then Candace does too. Candace and Jeremy in formal attire.png|"Wow, you look beautiful." You... all... look beautiful.jpg|"I guess you... all... look beautiful." Candace's Bango-Ru! arrives.png|Candace with her Bango Ru. FrogCowHybrid.jpg|"I just discovered why cows and frogs don't date." Candace holding Meap.jpg|Candace and Meap. It isn't a toy.jpg|"It isn't a toy! It's a real live alien space ship!" Spaceship trapped.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella get reeled in by Mitch. Thaddeus and Thor (2).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (3).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (4).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (5).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (8).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (9).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (10).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (11).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (12).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (13).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (14).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (15).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (16).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (17).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (18).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (19).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (22).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (23).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (52).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (53).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (54).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (55).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (56).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (58).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (59).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (60).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (62).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (63).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (65).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (144).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (146).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (163).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (164).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (165).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (166).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (167).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (168).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (169).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (170).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (171).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (172).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (173).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (174).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (175).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (176).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (177).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (178).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (181).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (182).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (187).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (188).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (192).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (193).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (194).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (196).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (197).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (198).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (199).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (241).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (242).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (243).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (244).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (245).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (246).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (247).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (249).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (250).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (251).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (254).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (256).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (257).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (258).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (261).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (262).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (263).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (264).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (265).jpg De Plane! De Plane! title card.jpg Stacy, which swimsuit?.jpg|Candace can't decide what to wear to Jeremy's party. A tangled mess.jpg|Candace and Jeremy crash into each other while the Paper Pelican was flying right over them. Candace's cast.jpg|Jeremy's drawing on Candace's cast. Worrying about Jeremy's rising popularity.jpg|Candace worries about Jeremy. Candace sees P&F with a TV camera.jpg|Candace sees Phineas and Isabella in their backyard. One of you get off the stage.jpg|"One of you get off the stage!" Gretchen applies Candace's makeup.jpg|Gretchen about to apply Candace's makeup. Candace covered in makeup.jpg|Candace wearing pounds of makeup. Waving to the TV audience.jpg|Phineas introduces Candace in their game show. Candace's eye twitch.jpg|"Hi, Jeremy." SqueakyCleanCandace.png|Candace all squeaky clean. PrincessCandaceOrgana.png|Candace with her Princess Leia hairdo. Vaccummed.png|Candace getting vacummed. Candace and Jeremy hugging in the car wash.jpg|Candace and Jeremy snuggling together. Perry replaces himself with a log.png Candace wants a drink of water.png|"Ugh, no more peach and pumpernickel sandwiches before bed..." Candace takes a sip.png|Candace takes a drink of water Candace trips.png Interesting choice of footware.png Perry does not appreciate being covered in water.png Neither does candace.png YOU!!!.png|"You!" Grrrrr.png|"For an animal that doesn't do much, you sure know how to make a mess of things!" Good Morning Candace.jpg|"We can't find Perry anywhere." Doesn't perry always come back in the end.jpg|"Doesn't he always wander off at some point in the day?" Candace impersinates perry.jpg|"And he says 'Gyururururururu'" Perry will miss Phineas and Ferb.jpg|"I'd be devastated if anything happened to him." Perry says one last farewell.jpg|A sad Perry leaves his owners behind. Perry is very sad at leaving Phineas and Ferb.jpg Candace thinks she has found perry.jpg|Has Candace found Perry? Candace mistakes a beaver for Perry.jpg Candace tries to drag a beaver home.jpg|"Perry, you're coming home so I don't get in trouble with the-" Candace is interupted in her beaver pulling.jpg You have a pet beaver.jpg|"You have a pet beaver?" Candace says Touche.jpg|"You have a pet platypus." Candace blames herself for perry's disapearence.jpg|"Perry's gone, and it's all my fault." Candace is not cheered up by the blender music.jpg|Marty the Rabbit boy and his musical blender? Come home perry11.png|Sad Candace Come home perry12.png|Candace hears people singing for Perry's return Come home perry16.png|Candace heads upstairs Come home perry17.png|"Hey, Candace. Why don't you sing one?" Come home perry18.png|"It fills me with despair-y?" Come home perry19.png|"Oh, Perry!" Come home perry20.png|"I'm allergic to dairy." Come home perry21.png|"I ran out of rhymes, alright?" Come home perry24.png Come home perry26.png Come home perry27.png|Sibling bond calls for pet to return Come home perry30.png Candace sees perry.png|"Oh, there you are, Perry." Kids hug perry.png Group hug.jpg|The kids hugging Perry when he comes back. Even more kids hug perry.png The kids can't get enough of hugging perry.png Good job larry.png|"Good job, Larry." Welcome home perry.png|"Welcome home." You better not be talking about me.jpg|"You guys better not be talking about me!" Who turned off the sun.jpg|"Okay, who turned off the sun?!" Shipwrecked.png Monkey kisses Candace.png|"Yuck! Monkey cooties!" Ice cream in Candance head.jpg Candance discovers the shrinking device.jpg|Candace discovers Phineas and Ferb's shrinking device. Ferocious caterpillar.jpg|Candace bumps into a caterpillar. Bug.png It's not in the trees.JPG Candace wants romance, too.jpg Jeremy talking with Candace in the backyard.jpg Busting backyard.jpg Snapshot 2 (5-6-2012 7-43 AM).png Dancing at the Summer Rocks concert.jpg Fell down at the concert.jpg Snapshot 75 (5-6-2012 1-36 PM).png Snapshot 80 (5-6-2012 1-39 PM).png Riding in the car to the Superstore.jpg Get Jeremy a Bow.png Flying the Sky.png There's a package outside.jpg Candace finds rabbit.jpg Dennis gets a makeover.jpg Have you seen Mr. Cute Patootie.jpg The carrots are gone.jpg Discussing the spa pamphlet.png Building houses versus a spa day.jpg StacyHurt.png Candace and Stacy hot tubbing.png 116775 0147 ful.jpg YouTwoAreInSoMuchTrouble.png Candace meet (future) Candace.jpg Can lind bridge.png They're in front of you.jpg Jeremy cancels their date.jpg Candace depressed.jpg Jeremy's ice cream cart.jpg Candace and Jeremy in the carriage.jpg I like your pants.JPG MustGetTickets.png Did you get a ticket yet?.png ElizaPictureWindow.png Candace vs Aligator.png Screen Shot 2012-09-14 at 4.56.14 PM.png Slushy Dawg employees.png Screen Shot 2012-09-14 at 4.57.38 PM.png Ferb sax.png Takedown.png Cvpf.png Charit char interv.png OLO-COOL 044.jpg OLO-COOL 047.jpg Jeremy, Stacy, and Candace.JPG Shhh.JPG NerdyDancin - Jeremy Imitating Ferb.PNG NerdyDancin - SkeletonDisturbing.PNG Candace with X on forehead.jpg Atlantis title card.jpg Candace lying on a blanket at the beach.png Everyone at the beach.jpg Candace reaction after Linda mentions the sandcastle contest.png Candace stating what Phineas and Ferb will do with their sandcastle.png 53785.JPG The gang headed to ocean to find atlantis.png Candace relizing she can do the sandcastle contest after the gang heads into the ocean.png Candace telling her mom that they are entering the sandcastle contest.png The sandcastle falling apart.png Candace mentions that it is the third time the sandcastle has fallen apart.png Jeremy comes to the castle Candace and her mom are building.png Candace relizing Jeremy is there.png Candace and Jeremy at the beach.png Jeremy mentions he is the judge of the sandcastle contest.png Candace, Jeremy and Linda at the beach.png Candace has renewed energy to build the sandcastle.png Candace grabbing the buckets to start building the sandcastle.png Candace running with buckets of water.png Candace checking where Jeremy is.png Candace looking at her sandcastle.png Candace is afraid Jeremy will think she is a loser when he sees her sandcastle.png Candace and her mom looking at the sandcastle before it falls apart again.png Candace and her mom standing in front of their sandcastle.png Candace showing her sandcastle to Jeremy while Atlantis comes up.png Candace and Linda not relizing Atlantis is behind them.png Candace and Linda still not relizing atlantis is behind them.png Candace and Linda going to get the blue ribbon.png FamilyAtBreakfast.png WhyAreYouStaringAtTheWall.png Candace is almost there.png DoorIsShrunk.png JustStreching.png Candace shows off her bridemaid's dress.png Would you guys scram?.png Chicken cake.jpg Just give me a minute.png Candace training for Father-Daughter games.png Dad hasn't shown up yet.png Let'sGetCheckedIn.png We'reInSecondPlace.png I'mSoProudOfYou.png Candace and dad win Picnic.jpg Candace talking to fake jeremy.PNG Candace suit.PNG Creepycandy.PNG The Panic Room Again.jpg FerbIsAnAlien.png Ferbsnatchershideousballofgoo.png Candace about to scream - IOTFS.JPG Candace on the kiddie ride.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-25-18h27m19s86.png HNI 0005-1.JPG Phineas and Ferb-Busters! title card.jpg PhineasFerb-BustersInvention.png ThePhineasAndFerb-Busters.png Nothing says real focus like fake glasses.png Candace being mature.jpg NavigatingFoggyYard.png TheRodeoIsGone.png Wait That's Impossible.png The Dangiraffe.png Dangiraffe and Dangerbil.png Here's A $20 Candace.png Phineas is The Beak?.png CandaceandRoger1.jpg NewLaw2.jpg Lemonade1.jpg Savethepiegonsralley.JPG Error Phineas with green hair.png The entire family outside the hotel.jpg Candace Relaxing.JPG Luckiest girl in Hawaii .jpg Aloha bros.jpg Candace falling off the waterfall close up.jpg Oh, There You Are Perry.jpg Nerds of feather.png I vote for you, kevin.PNG candace.jpg|Little Candace with Ducky Momo CandaceDuckyMomo.jpg Wizard of Odd title card.jpg Candace reading Wizard of Oz.png Wizard of Odd Pic. 10.jpg Candace flirting with Jeremy in a tree costume.jpg ImALionTigerBearCub.jpg There you are Perry WoO.png GuardsDisposeOfThem.jpg Wizard-of-odd-scene.5.png ImFreeFromTheTreeCostume.jpg R-U-S-T-E-D.jpg Candace sees the maze.JPG You were on the cover of lil' sparks!.JPG Candace helps Melissa shoot.JPG Isabella glares at Candace.JPG WCIM -Linda grabs Candace.jpg Candace getting dragged in the house.JPG Background singers.JPG Oh, there you are, Perry!.PNG The Secret of Success title card.jpg Secret.png Albert using nunchucks.png The-doof-side-of-the-moon-scene-1.png The building's gone.JPG Candace Phone Split Personality 01.jpg I gotta show this to mom!.png Heavier than I thought.jpg Romantic Candace decorating.png Candace.png Candaceandjeremynearofakiss.png So close.JPG Jeremy and candace split personality 02.jpg Candace in Brain Drain 01.jpg Brain Drain (14).jpg Meeting-the-princess.png Wich-blonde-guy.png Candace-angry.png Candace is foiled.JPG Candace Gets Busted title card.jpg Shower head to leave.jpg Can I clean up my room with my feet.jpg WayD.PNG Not their party.JPG Put a coaster under that drink.png Hey, these tchotchkes aren't for juggling.png I said don't play with the remote.png I(n)timate Get Together.png Phineas's Orange Hair.jpg Mom and dad are back.jpg Rollercoaster: The Musical! Candace with her 60s friends.jpg Candace, Stacy and Jenny singing.jpg Candace-you''re gong down montage-7.JPG Candace and Linda discuss the rollercoaster.jpg It shouldn't be hard.JPG A haunted house.PNG CandaceShoelace.jpg And you're not crazy because... (RTM).JPG Presenting the evidence.jpg But but but but but.jpg CD- Teens and Seniors.jpg Rollercoaster Cast Photo.jpg Category: Character galleries